Where are they now: Otoshi and Jeanette Fisher
by The Amazing Goose
Summary: Otoshi is the leader of a trainers camp that is suddenly attacked by a group of Scyther that seem to recognise one of the trainers in the camp. -I do not own these characters.-


Otoshi lay dozing on the camping bed in his tent, he was awake but only just. It was midday, he liked to get a good nap in before his afternoon training. He was in charge of a training camp, any pokémon trainer could join the camp, though at the moment it was quite full, people would need to start bringing their own tents.

Otoshi rolled over to look at Marowak who was sitting in the corner, his head nodding slightly, Dodrio had its heads under her wings clucking slightly at the squeaking of the camp bed, the Hitmonlee that he had caught a few months ago was on the other camp bed snoring softly. Otoshi was proud of his team, they had come a long way, even with the few hiccups they had encountered. His eyelids began to feel heavy and he slowly drifted off into a light sleep, a dream of him standing at the top of a flight of stairs, Hitmonlee punching the air next to him, Marowak beaming and Dodrio strutting around them.

Suddenly Otoshi was yanked out of the dream by a scream, his pokémon were all up and looking about, they could hear shouting and loud buzzing noises coming from outside, Otoshi jumped up pulling his cloak over his bare shoulder and sprinted out of the tent, his team right on his heels.

The scene that met his eyes was alarming, there was a swarm of maybe fifty Scyther surrounding his camp, all hissing and spitting menacingly, a few had launched into scuffles with some of the trainers, a Staryu was dodging the slashes of a Scyther's blades while trying to his the mantis with a water gun attack, it wasn't going entirely to plan.

A Scyther with many battle wounds moved forward to separate itself from the circle, its menacing eyes locked on Otoshi, he held his ground not backing down from the bug. Otoshi felt a presence by his side he turned his head slightly and saw the sleek, deep purple hair of a very good trainer, Jeanette Fisher. The Scyther turned his head to look at the new comer, its eyes bulged and then narrowed, "Jeanette, do you know what's going on?" Otoshi whispered, Jeanette looked at Otoshi and leaned towards him, he mouth cracking a slight smile, "I think I may know" The Scyther's eyes were firmly planted on Jeanette now, he inched a few steps closer and quickly whipped round to look at his troops, raising his bladed arm above his head and let out a harsh cry, suddenly the hoard of pokémon hurtled forward, the trainers panicked and released their own pokémon and launched attack after attack at the approaching army, some of the weaker trainers fled to their tents hoping to protect their fragile team mates.

Otoshi ordered Dodrio forward and the three-headed bird lashed out at the nearest insect, Otoshi turned to see Hitmonlee taking care of itself and Marowak was defending himself with his bone club, Otoshi knew of the dangers faced to a ground type when against a bug type, his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokéball and pointed it towards the small pokémon, Marowak met Otoshi's eyes and shook his head, Otoshi knew that Marowak were proud things but didn't want to put his life at risk, though Otoshi knew when he was beaten, the look in those eyes sent shivers down his spine.

Otoshi was so busy keeping his pokémon in line that he had become oblivious to his surroundings but was yanked out of his battle trance when he heard someone scream his name, he wheeled round and saw Jeanette in the hands of two burly looking Scyther, her arms were bleeding from where the blades were cutting into her delicate pale skin, her eyes watering from the pain and then her captors turned and fled into the forest, Otoshi in his state of shock started sprinting after her but it was a losing race, he looked over his shoulder and saw Dodrio take another enemy down with her powerful beaks before she could launch into another, he whistled for the birds attention, her heads swivelled towards the sound and sprinted towards her master, Otoshi leapt onto her back and barked the command to follow Jeanette's captors into the forest.


End file.
